


Burning Beauty

by Museless_Fanfiction



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alucard - Freeform, Alucard X Sypha X Trevor, Alucard x Trevor x Sypha, Bi, Bisexual, Castlevania - Freeform, Disney AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possible smut, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty AU, Sypha, Sypha X Trevor X Alucard, Sypha x Alucard x Trevor, Threesome - F/M/M, Trevor - Freeform, Trevor X Alucard X Sypha, Trevor x Sypha x Alucard, everyones's pretty much bisexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museless_Fanfiction/pseuds/Museless_Fanfiction
Summary: An attempt at a sleeping beauty Castlevania (Netflix) AU.Dracula and Lisa have become the new rulers over Transylvania, uniting man and vampire kind with their marriage and son, but not all are on board with the union, and other vampires are looking to take their shot at the crown.  War is coming. Will Dracula be able to lead the humans and his fellow vampires to victory, or will he and his people along with his son fall victim to the claws of the monsters of their world.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Burning Beauty

The kingdom of Transylvania, a previously poor and hate-filled nation was receiving its first day of nationwide celebration since the foundations of the country had been laid. The sun claimed the sky as townspeople and nobles alike gathered in the castle’s courtyard. Many bearing gifts ranging from art to clothing to food. As orange and pink filled the sky, the doors of Dracula’s castle opened, trumpets sounding off. The air was first filled with the sound of music of gears turning and gasps of awe from the humans and vampires alike who stood in the glory of their king’s castle, before he, his wife, and newborn son. United now was the realm of humans and men. Forward came peasants and knights, kneeling before offering what they had to their rulers. 

Dracula greeted all humans who came to kneel before him, mustering all the strength he had to not sneer at his new subjects. His queen was a human after all, and these people were celebrating a vampire taking rule over them. Queen Lisa stood, holding newborn Alucard close to her chest with a smile as bright as the morning. She joined her husband’s side as a group of speaker’s approached, followed by the infamous Belmont family. From the speaker’s side, a young girl no more than five with red hair came forward, bowing before she held out a worn book to Dracula. “We speakers bring the gift of knowledge. This journal is a biography written by an unnamed vampire, who fell in love with a human, and how their lives were long before our nation stood today when there was once peace between us as there is once more today. May he read it and cherish the knowledge that our peoples have come together again because of love. Long live the king and queen.” The young girl bowed again after Dracula took the book. Even he had to admit, at least this human anyway, was perhaps not so bad. A small smile crossed his face. He would have to give this book a read himself perhaps. 

“I … uh also bring a gift.” Came a squeaky voice from the Belmont side. Unlike the speakers, vampires and Belmonts famously did not get along through history. Dracula was tensed by their very presence, but their weapons were sheathed, aside from one that a young brunette boy offered out after bowing. “The uh, the gift of defense. A magic blade our family took from this very castle. Only a vampire may wield it in it’s full uh… potential.” Dracula was quick to take the blade. One he recognized quickly. Without touching the blade he unsheathed it, flashing a glare to the Belmonts despite his smile remaining. 

“An unusual gift. Returning a stolen item such as this.” The reaction from the Belmonts was nothing short of terror, hands tensing, and inching towards the weapons on their hips. With a nudge from his wife he was quick to speak again, “One we graciously accept. May the sins of the past be forgotten, and peace between our families begin.” An audible sigh of relief rounded the castle as he mounted the blade to his hip. Both groups returned to the crowd, and a new group emerged. Bearing red crosses and white robes. 

“Not a step closer.” Dracula suddenly barked out, putting his arm out to shield his wife and son. “The church was not ever once considered to be our guests. You will leave immediately, Bishop.”

“You still haven’t gotten over us attempting to trial your wife as the witch she is?” Came the low mocking voice of the priest. Lisa held her son tighter, while Draclua drew his newly gifted sword, wielding it in his hand. 

“Oh please, you won’t fight us here. Too many of your guests would be gutted in the crossing. None of your new subjects would defend you either, king Dracula. We come bearing the gift of a warning, one you will listen to.” Bishop threw a rolled-up letter to the king, which Dracula caught and immediately read, ignoring the eyes of his new subjects, and the tensed knights and Belmonts that stood at the ready if a fight were true to break out. Whose side they would be on, Dracula was not sure of. Upon reading the letter Dracula's face fell further into anger. A declaration of war from Carmilla. 

“Why have you delivered this for her,” Dracula growled out, lunging forward and grabbing Bishop by his collar and yanking him forward. Something immediately smelled off … inhuman about the man. All he could smell was a vampire. 

“The church has evolved, and we follow our dark mistresses with pride. Her army will march while your people grow fat and remain as soft and weak humans. You, your wife, and that little freak you call a child will fall to our mistresses. They are all so very eager to see what a human and vampire mix will taste like.” Bishop’s eyes wandered to Lisa and the child she held, tongue flicking over his teeth. “I must admit I too am curious.” 

Unable to control himself, Dracula ripped the man’s head from his body at that moment. In front of the filled throne room, knights, women, children and all bore witness, many shielding their eyes as the headless body dropped to the ground, limp. Though many’s vision did not witness the cull, all heard the sickening wet cracking and ripping and the faint cut off a gurgling scream that the Bishop attempted to produce “No man nor vampire will walk into this kingdom and threaten us. There will be peace between our kinds!” Dracula announced despite the horrified reaction of the majority of the crowd, “Even if I have to kill my own kind.” 

Slow cheering broke out, starting with the Belmonts, who rushed for the other three priests, taking them down with ease. Soon the castle was filled with cheers of those who remained to watch. It was a quick fight, ending with four vampire heads rolling on the floor, and the castle doors closing again after the public left. An uneasy end to what started as a grand celebration. Carmilla was making a massive bloodthirsty army. At any moment she could attack and leave his people’s blood filling the streets… His people. How odd it felt to think of humans that way. 

Facing Lisa again he ran to his wife, enveloping her and their crying child in his arms. She was shaking, from fear of war, or fear of his still bloody hands he wasn’t sure. Words that shattered his heart followed from her lips, “It’s not safe for our son to stay with us.”

“My king and queen,” One of the speaker’s spoke up, as they had remained throughout the short battle to ensure the event was recorded properly. Hand over his heart, he stepped closer, earning the ear of Dracula and Lisa “We have traveled the world and know of many places where your son could be safely raised and trained away from the threat of Carmilla’s army.” A Belmont woman was quick to jump in, weapon soaked in the blood of a fallen vampire. 

“We have people we can send to train with the prince, to ensure he is protected and trained properly.” 

Looking between the two group leaders Dracula held his wife closer against him, tears threatening to fall. The rulers shared a long look between themselves before Lisa nodded, kissing the top of Alucard’s head before handing him to Dracula, who did the same. The speaker was handed the child as Dracula choked out an order, directed to the Belmont. “You take care of my son.”

With a hard nod, the Belmont offered out her hand. “We serve the king now. We are no knights, but you are no monster. We’ll keep your boy safe as if he were our own. We will return him when he is strong enough to fight at your side.” For once since he married his wife, he trusted the words of another human, holding his sobbing wife again as the two groups began to make for the castle doors, watching their son flee to safety. 

For days the two groups traveled, far from the reach of Carmilla’s army they finally settled at a long-abandoned wood cabin near a flowing river. The oldest seeker and Belmont leader, Sebastian, and Martha would stay behind while the others returned to the castle, the two groups now united in knowledge and skill of battle. They had become Dracula’s new cabinet, advisors of war and peace alike while they prepared for war, with no way of knowing when Carmilla would march.


End file.
